


slow & fast

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Minor Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, One-Sided Attraction, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 09:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21096923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	slow & fast

dave falls in love with rose slowly but surely. he falls for the way she tries to catch him in a lie, for the way she figures out his deepest insecurities, the way she learns how to make him hurt with a few words but she doesn’t do it. he falls for purple text, for the pictures he gets, for violet eyes and silky blond hair and a smile that would make any sane person go insane if she made it just right at the right person. he falls for the freckles on her cheeks, the scars on her arms from cat scratches. he falls for her before he hears her voice, he falls in love with the way she quotes freud and piaget and ainsworth, he falls in love with every word she types and the ones she doesn’t type.

dave falls in love with rose in a split second. he falls for the way she sounds laughing, the way she tilts her head when she’s trying to figure something out. he falls in love with how she points out the stars in the sky, falls for the grin on her when she reads aloud romantic fiction to him. he falls in love with how her nose crinkles up when she’s angry, how her brows scope down, how her lashes swoop. falls for the way she rubs her thumb alongside the outside of her arm when she’s not sure what to say. falls in love with her chipped nails and skinned knees and how she’s always standing like she’s prepared to fight.

dave wonders what kanaya falls for in her. he wonders what she falls for in kanaya.

dave doubts he’ll ever know.


End file.
